The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for noise cancellation and, more particularly, for preemptive noise convergence for noise cancellation.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices employ voice-related features that involve recording and/or analyzing a user's voice. Voice recognition features, for example, may analyze a voice command spoken by a user to perform a task related to the command. Similarly, voice note recording features may record voice notes spoken by the user. However, when a user speaks into a microphone of an electronic device, ambient sounds, or background noise, may be obtained by the microphone at the same time. These ambient sounds may obscure the user's voice and, in some cases, may impede the proper functioning of a voice-related feature of the electronic device.